


Dating Would Include

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [30]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Each chapter is a dating would include for one of the easy boys





	1. Bull Randleman

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hi, I’m so happy that you do BOB stuff. It’s so hard to find someone who does that! Anyway. I don’t know if you do things like this, but I was wondering if you could do a “dating would include” for Bull Randleman? Please? - @changeddays

Dating Bull Randleman Would Include:

Cuddling with him when you’re really cold (and any other time, but especially when it’s cold)

Him complaining to you when he thinks something is unfair

Whenever you go on a trip away from him you find the finest cigars to bring back for him

Him making you breakfast in bed

You making him tea and hot cocoa when he has nightmares

Him letting you win arm wrestling contests you insist upon because he loves the way you smile when you think you’ve won

You trying to teach him to bake and saying you love it even though it doesn’t taste all that good

His suspenders, man, his suspenders (need I say more?)

He gives the best hugs

Bull giving you a piggyback ride home at the end of the day because you’re too tired and your feet hurt


	2. Skip Muck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Hi! Could you do a dating/relationship included with David Webster and Skip Muck? (I’ve been having a lot of Webster and Muck feels lately :3) Thanks! - anon

Dating Skip Muck Would Include:

Him dragging you around with him to do stupid things

You yelling at him when he does stupid things *cough* Niagara Falls *cough*

He never shuts up about you

Skip is basically wrapped around your finger

He loves your cooking, especially when you bake cake and cookies and biscuits

You get on really well with his mom and sister, the three of you always seem to team up against him when you go round to theirs for dinner

You’re really good friends with Malarkey and Penkala

He’s a good singer so you always ask him to sing for you

He insists you join in even though you’re not as good a singer

Skip may be short but he is ready to start a fight with anyone who disrespects you in the slightest

When he hugs you he lifts you off the ground and spins you around

When you walk into a room his smile could light up the place


	3. David Webster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Hi! Could you do a dating/relationship included with David Webster and Skip Muck? (I’ve been having a lot of Webster and Muck feels lately :3) Thanks! - anon

Dating David Webster Would Include:

Before you start dating you go to the same coffee shop at lunch time

You’re always reading a novel and he’s writing his story

He uses you as inspiration as a character in his novel until one day there’s no other seats available so he sits at your table and the two of you start talking

Skip ahead to when you’re dating and anyone who reads his novels can see small whispers of you in his characters

You’re both book nerds so always quote things at each other

You banter and argue purely through Shakespeare quotes quite frequently

You’re always the first person who gets to read his stuff, even before his agent/editor

You know when he needs quiet time and when he wants to talk

Him trying to teach you German but you just can’t get the hang of it

You trying to teach him another language that you know and he fails just as miserably

Together you live in a small apartment and have a makeshift garden on the balcony

Him quitting smoking because he know’s you don’t like it (and you never admitting that while you don’t like it, you think he looks hot when he does)

You pretending that you haven’t noticed him smoking when you know he’s stressed out over a deadline

Going on boat rides and him teaching you about sharks

You surprise him with dates to the aquarium


	4. Shifty Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Hi! I love your blog and was wondering if I could get a dating Ron Spiers and a dating Shifty Powers please thank you XX - anon

Dating Shifty Powers Would Include:

Him teaching you how to shoot

You go on camping trips together and go hunting

You dragging him out to go dancing and even though he’s shy and claims he has two left feet he loves the way you light up on the dancefloor

He lets you steal his jumpers and shirts because he loves seeing you in them

The day he brings you home to his family you’re very nervous and afraid they won’t like you but he kisses you sweetly and says that they’ll love you

Hint: they do love you, now you go round for Sunday dinner every other week

Dates where you just go out and stargaze and make up constellations because neither of you know what’s what

Shift is an excellent cook whereas you always burn everything

Him finding out you’re ticklish, he uses this knowledge against you from time to time but rarely utilizes his power

You trying to tickle him in retaliation

Plot Twist: he isn’t ticklish

Nose kisses

Lots of late night cuddles and spooning


	5. Ronald Speirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love your blog and was wondering if I could a dating Ron Spiers and a dating Shifty Powers please thank you XX - anon

Dating Ron Speirs Would Include:

Him being a huge softie towards you when you’re alone

He secretly loves cuddling but would never admit it

You’re the only one who doesn’t get freaked out when he sneaks up on you

You always asking him to do the stuff you’re too scared to do, like take the spiders out of the bathroom or speak to people on the phone

He always brings you small presents the he got (possibly stole) while he was out, there is a 95% chance it’s something shiny

You get to run your hands through his hair and it’s really really soft

He’s a morning person so he’ll make you breakfast in bed whenever he can

He lets you win board games and card games when he first teaches you them until you can hold your own

Ron is the first to casually hold your hand when you’re walking down the street and tries to act like it isn’t a big deal

Soft kisses in bed

But also the complete opposite in bed, if y’know what I mean

Everyone always asking you why you’re with someone like him but you just smile and shrug


	6. Joe Toye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Could you do a “Dating Joe Toye Would Include…”? Thanks muchly! :) - @luzlicious

Dating Joe Toye Would Include:

You going to his boxing matches and cheering the loudest

For his birthday you find a really nice and sleek pair of brass knuckles for him and have his name engraved on it

Him teaching you how to punch properly

You supporting him when he loses his leg

Helping him find a trainer that can help him stay active with a prosthetic

Dancing in the kitchen when you make breakfast together

You can out drink him anytime but you both agree the hangovers the next day aren’t worth it

He sings when he cooks

Joe is 170% ready to fight anyone who looks at/flirts with you when you go out together

You get on really well with all his friends and they tease him about you but he doesn’t even care because he loves you so much

When you watch movies together he insists that you hold hands or cuddle if you are able too

You both like to go watch scary movies because you find them funny

You get a dog

It’s a really good dog, it’s a rescue, it’s beautiful, you and Joe love the dog and it loves you

He gets angry when driving very easily so you’re usually the designated driver

Height differences

You’re favourite pastime is to people watch and complain about others together


	7. Lewis Nixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: what about dating Lewis Nixon and Richard Winters include? - @richardwinters

Dating Lewis Nixon Would Include:

Lots of sleeping in and cuddling

Lew is the big spoon and seems to grown like an extra fifteen limbs to wrap around you when you go to sleep

Seriously that man is an octopus

When you first move in you have lots of houseplants but you forget to water them and they all die and shrivel up do you both agreed to just have a ton of mini cactuses instead

DOGS!

You’re building technically doesn’t allow pets but both you and him have been sneaking dogs into your apartments for years, so why any different now that you live together??

You both share a love of Vat 69 (though you can live without it)

Lewis is the navigator and you’re the designated driver

Your apartment is full of polaroid pictures with captions of when/where they were taken and who with, bc I feel like that’s the right aesthetic for Nixon

If one of you has a bad day then you bring him home his favourite take out and he’ll bring you bath bombs

Dog walks in the park at sunset by the lake

BONUS: Okay but imagine, you find an engagement ring in the sock draw (original, i know) but you don’t say anything, but then it takes like three months for Lew to buck up the courage and propose. Of course during this time you’ve recruited the help of Dick to move the whole thing along. And when he does propose and you go out with your friends for drinks, Lewis goes up to the bar and Dick asks if you’ll ever tell him you’ve known for three months and the two of you agree it’s best if he doesn’t find out.


	8. Richard Winters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: what about dating Lewis Nixon and Richard Winters include? - @richardwinters

Dating Richard Winters would include:

Him going swimming in the lake while you sunbathe on the side

Dick is a morning person so breakfast is usually already made and served by the time you get down (and it’s usually healthy food but also easy to cook food, like fruit and porridge and stuff)

This brings me to my next point: Dick can’t cook

At all

He can burn everything, so you usually cook and he tries to help out as much as he can

You have crappy neighbours who you are 110% ready to fight but Dick is the one keeping the peace

Long relaxing bubble baths together

Spontaneous trips to the beach or old historic ruins Dick has read about somewhere

Steadily increasing amounts of PDA, but nothing too immodest

You go to his wrestling matches, in return he agrees to come along to your paintball group once a month

You tease him about never having alcohol but you don’t drink it much yourself

Spare time is spent in each other’s company quietly reading

Stargazing together

You feed the stray cat that comes to your house (he would, but he can’t open the tins)

Dick does most of the grocery shopping

Hand holding when you go out together

You getting him to do more reckless things (though not quite law breaking, bc that would be too far)

When you fall asleep on the sofa he carries you to bed

Soft forehead kisses

His lovely ginger hair is very soft and nice to touch when you’re drifting off to sleep


	9. Floyd Talbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Wow! I love your “Dating Includes”! Can you do Eugene Roe and Floyd Talbert? Thanks!

Dating Floyd Talbert Would Include:

He’s not the jealous type

But he does worry about you, so he signs you up to some self defence classes

You think it’s a bit over the top and only agree to go when he says he’ll attend them with you

Constant flirting and teasing

Him surprising you with picnics and wine dates for no reason other than he wanted to

You have several snapshots of his shapely butt on your camera roll

You beat him at cards every time, he says he’s letting you win but he’d like to win against you at least once

He’s a morning person so is always the one motivating you to get up and do something with your day

Dressing up fancy to go on really ordinary dates to the local rundown diner

He gets stabbed in a mugging and you refuse to leave the hospital

When he gets better you and your friends relentlessly teasing him for not taking advantage of those self defence lessons

Trying to out drink each other and cuddling on the sofa when you both get killer hangovers the next day

You buy a dog together, Trigger, originally you were going to rotate who took him on walks but you always end up going together anyway

Afternoon strolls in the park holding hands whilst he throws the dog a stick


	10. Eugene Roe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Wow! I love your “Dating Includes”! Can you do Eugene Roe and Floyd Talbert? Thanks!

Dating Eugene Roe Would Include: 

Quiet strolls through the woods 

Sharing smokes, promising to quit but never getting to it

He’s always fussing over you whenever you so much as sneeze

He’s actually a very good salsa dancer, you found out when you dragged him to a local club that were doing free lessons and he had a natural talent for it

Unfortunately, you did not

He’s a good listener for whenever you just need to rant to somebody

Baking chocolate cake together

Getting more of the mix on each other than in the bowl

It’s a little burnt but it’s good

Him trying to teach you French

You convincing him to let you paint his nails when you do yours

(He secretly likes it)

You’re really clumsy so he’s always pestering you about new bruises and scrapes

He’s deadly serious about you needing to be more careful but it’s adorable how much he cares 

Your apartment is like the crash site for when all of your friends are too drunk/high/late/broke to make it back to their own places, you and Gene are like the exasperated parents who have to put up with them in the morning and provide coffee and sometimes aspirin 

He’s definitely a cat person

You buy him one for his birthday 

You’re a very cute, soft, aesthetic couple and everyone is jealous


	11. Joseph Leibgott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: hey, if it’s not too much to ask could you please write a “Dating Would Include..” for Joe Liebgott :) thank you - anon

Dating Joseph Liebgott would include:

You meet when you take his cab and he’s always flirting with you

After getting his cab a couple of times you’re tired of him flirting so you give him your number to shut him up not expecting him to actually call you

He does later that day and you set up a date for the weekend and while you’re reluctant at first you end up really enjoying yourself

When he’s angry and sarcastic you don’t get mad back and you are fully able to out sass him

You giving him his gift on hanukkah and him getting you things for Christmas

He likes to pretend he’s this rough around the edges guy but he buys you flowers each week but only if they’re in good shape, if they’re not he gets you donuts

You always pick him up his favourite comics when you know he’s too busy with work to pick it up himself

Sleepy mornings where when you try to get out of bed he just tightens his arm around your waist

He brings you breakfast in bed on your birthday

Staying up late to talk about your future, how many kids you want

He says he wants a whole bunch and you tell him you’re not putting your body through that so he has to settle for a maximum of four

Him teaching you German so you judge people in the street and not have them know what you’re saying

One of them speaks German and you run away together whilst he yells at you

You get to run your fingers through his hair, it’s incredibly soft and curly and you have no idea how he does it because you use the same shampoo

Sitting on the balcony with your legs hanging over the edge as you share a smoke whilst the sun sets over the city


	12. Bill Guarnere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Could u do a dating bill guarnere would include? ❤️ - anon

Dating Bill Guarnere would include:

Riding on the back of his motorcycle

Drinking contests but neither of you can outdrink the other

Walking round the streets of Philly and holding hands while he glares at anyone who looks at you

Bill finding any excuse to leave little post it notes for you with puns on them

You and Bill scheming together to set your friends up

He wears his uniform every now and then at really special occasions and you can’t take your eyes of him

You’re the only one who can reign in his temper

Him insisting he doesn’t need crutches when he loses his leg, then hating the prosthetic and insisting he only needs crutches, you just nod along and try and support him as best as you can

Neither of you can cook worth a damn but it’s okay because Babe lives down the road and he’s a surprisingly good chef so the both of you mooch off him

You argue a lot but it’s never serious, it’s more of a contest on who can be louder and throw more insults and sarcasm around

Him giving you his coat when it’s cold out, it’s way too big and comes over your hands but you love it (and he loves seeing you in it)

You aren’t afraid of a little (a lot) of PDA

Bill has a secret love of dancing so he’ll always spin you around if he gets the chance

He doesn’t know much about flowers but he spends up to an hour in the florists to make sure you get the perfect bouquet for valentine’s day


	13. Carwood Lipton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: omg could you maybe do a ‘dating lipton would include’? <3 thank you so much for such good work! - anon

Dating Carwood Lipton Would Include: 

First off we need to talk about his shoulders, like damn

He hoists you up on them when you got to concerts so you can see better

Going to watch firework displays together whenever they do them nearby

He’s always trying to take care of you, especially when you’re sick

You just know he’s the guy who kisses you even though you’re sick and says he doesn’t care that he’ll get sick himself

He does get sick, and tries to say that he’s not and it’s a lot of effort on your part to get him to let you take care of him

Slow dancing in the kitchen in the morning to whatever song is on the radio

Movie marathons at weekends

You always complain at the plot holes and he shushes you but secretly loves you’re sarcastic comments

Together you always go to see all the new releases at the cinema, sometimes they’re really good and if they’re bad movies then there’s a reason you sit at the back ;)

Lipton is the one who tends to the garden, you’re the one who makes the fresh lemonade


End file.
